¿Comó hubiera sido si no hubiera muerto?
by margas
Summary: Introducción Muchos hubieran querido que Severus Snape hubiera vivido, y que no hubiera traído consigo una muerte innecesaria... ¿cómo hubiera sido aquel mundo de magia, historias, y más?... con Snape aun vivo, yo lo puedo imaginar...
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

Muchos hubieran querido que Severus Snape hubiera vivido, y que no hubiera traído consigo una muerte innecesaria... ¿cómo hubiera sido aquel mundo de magia, historias, y más?... con Snape aun vivo, yo lo puedo imaginar... todos podemos tener diferente pensamientos, y diferir en muchas cosas pero estoy segura que la persona que se interese por tomarse un tiempo y leer este fics, quiere tanto como yo que severus ¡viva!, un amor correspondido muchas pensamos que hubiera sido si eso pasara, ¿cómo actuaría severus frente a enamorarse nuevamente de otra persona lejos de ser Lily?, ¿trataría de evitarlo?...¿o tan solo confundirlo para que no se dieran cuenta en primer momento de sus sentimientos?...creo que para quienes lo hemos observado atentamente esta respuesta se contesta sola... ¿pues que a hecho durante tantos años? ocultar su verdadera historia... seria una respuesta con mucho valor... claro esta que no tuvo mas remedio que hacerlo... pues si no lo hacia ¿qué consecuencia en todos sentidos se hubieran encadenado?...eso realmente no lo puedo imaginar... pero lo que quiero seguir e intentar es construir un fics que pueda decirnos como hubiera sido él después de la segunda batalla de hogwarts, con un integrante incomparable vivo como es Severus Snape... el cual siempre nos hizo tener un ojo puesto en él...

No estoy buscando que este fics sea agrado de todos... pues muchos pueden estar desconformes con lo que vaya a escribir... pero es algo que siempre quise hacer y por suerte encontré un lugar donde plasmarlo para que alguien lo lea... 

** 1  
**

**El después de la batalla de ****Hogwarts****  
**  
Luego de por fin derrotar el mal, una vez más, el mundo mágico retorna lentamente a su normalidad, varias vidas como la de un director honrado en Hogwarts, la de personas amadas que murieron por la causa de un mago tan terrible habían sido por primera vez aliviadas del peso de su maldad y sus almas por fin podrían descansar en paz.  
Quedaban montones de incógnitas por saldar aun, pero todo fue tomando su curso con el pasaje de los meses.  
Pasaron tres días después de aquel tenebroso y oscuro día de batalla en Hogwarts, en el mando del colegio la profesora Minerva McGonagall había quedado; pero ella misma decía que nunca podría sustituir a aquel director que un día tuvo el colegio de hechicería. Y sus palabras ante todo eran...  
-Albus será por siempre el único director de este colegio, yo jamás podría sustituirlo...

las comprensiones, angustiosas palabras que salían a menudo de las voces de los profesores cercanos a Minerva no paraba cuando esta rompía en un llanto por la perdida de su gran amigo...  
pero nadie podía contener sus lágrimas al pensar que tantas vidas valiosas se habían perdido... muy junto a las palabras de angustias referidas a Albus se enramaba y enlazaba el nombre de Severus Snape...   
se escuchaba en cada pasillo como un tibio divulgar la reivindicación frente a los ojos de muchos que no creían en él... en otros se escuchaba un honorable sonido a homenaje, y en otros paresia no existir palabras...  
los cuerpos de las víctimas que lucharon por sus creencias y no pudieron saldar esperanza con la vida habían sido devueltos a sus familiares, aunque cosas extrañas comenzaron a ocurrir...  
Al otro día de la batalla...

Un nuevo día comenzó, el sol perezoso y amedrentado salió cubierto por un delgado pero muy gris manto que se extendía por todo el inmenso cielo... en el gran salón las cuatro casas del colegio desayunaban silenciosamente, nadie paresia respirar, solo un continuo pasar de hojas se sentía; a Slytherin parecería que le hubieran cortado sus aires de grandeza especialmente por un Draco minimizado y apaciguado, los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw eran un poco más movidos que los otros dos grupos, hablaban ligeramente entre ellos pero paresia más bien que solo se dijeran un secreto entre cada uno de ellos pues su hablar apenas le llegaba a oír un muy cercano oído. Por ultimo gryffindor uno de los grupos que podía concentrar mas la atención era el que se pasaba más inadvertido, aquellos que más se movían estaba tan solo mirando un plato casi vacío, y otros tan solo leían un libro, solo uno poseía un diario... un chico de rojizo cabello y rostro pecoso se desaparecía por completo dentro de aquel diario sin provocar mayor ruido que tan solo se advertía muy sigilosamente...  
Al lado de este chico una joven de pelo enmarañado y largo se podía ver muy concentrada en un libro de pociones y conjuros.  
No muy lejos de ellos un chico delgado de pelo revoltoso y de lentes se dirigía a la mesa de gryffindor con su cabeza en bajo perfil y sucumbido en sus pensamientos casi se pasa por alto sus amigos y compañeros...  
-¡Harry! (grito un tanto agudo y preocupada Hermione)   
Harry sin darse cuenta voltio y se sentó a lado de sus amigos, pero paresia que lo único que se veía era una ilusión pues Harry no hablaba, ni comía y paresia que ni su alma estaba alojada en su cuerpo  
-¿te ocurre algo?(pregunto temeroso Ron)  
todos estaban mas o menos en el mismo estado de Harry tan solo que él estaba en un transe total y desconectado de su ser por completo una gran diferencia a los demás que por lo menos se movían al pestañear, pero este salió de su desconexión en el momento en que sintió un leve y dulce llamado con su nombre,... entre cortado podía oír...  
-Harry... estoy en el bosque, te necesito...  
pareció que la cara de Harry había pasado de zombie a un des-control total ya que no paro de girar la cabeza de un lado a otro tanto que Ginny (quien cuando Harry se acerco a la mesa no dudo en sentarse a su lado), lo miro un tanto preocupada...  
-¿qué es lo que te sucede Harry?   
-desde que llegaste no has parado de... bueno... (Ginny se trabo y sus palabras no salían de su boca), pero Hermione agrego rápidamente...  
-de hacer cosas raras, primero te sientas aquí sin ni siquiera mirar donde estas, todos estamos mal, pero cosa buenas han pasado también..., y luego te empiezas a mover como un desquiciado... (pero Hermione fue interrumpida frenéticamente por la voz exaltada de Harry)   
-nunca vas a entender por lo que he, por lo que seguí y por lo que estoy pasando, tus padres han vivido pero los míos no, las personas que he amado ya no están con nosotros, ¿qué me queda?

Aquella pregunta de Harry la oyó medio colegio... y un profundo silencio entre medio del apaciguado murmullo que por fin se había desenlazado se desarrollo rápidamente... pero Ron como muy pocas veces, interrumpió a su amigo...  
-nos tienes a nosotros... tus amigos...  
luego de aquellas palabras Harry se silencio y serenó, pero no tardo mucho tiempo cuando...  
-¿lo escuchan?(pregunto esta vez sutilmente Harry a todos a su alrededor)  
-¿qué cosa?(advirtió Ron)  
-no sentimos nada (acelero Hermione con su mete superpuesta en el recuerdo de aquella vez que Harry era el único que escuchaba voces en segundo año)

Harry un poco confundido y tratando de no alarmarse, ni alarmar a nadie silencio sus palabras...  
Luego de aquella mañana tan extraña, el día transcurrió tranquilo, y el colegio aunque no tenia su acostumbrado fervor, paresia cada vez mas, volver a la normalidad...  
Los personajes que son utilizados aquí pertenecientes a la saga de Harry Potter son autoridad única de J.Rowling, no obstante los demás personajes que Irán apareciendo fuera de esta saga son de mi autoridad...


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**La extraña voz**

El fin del día se acercaba, una oscura noche con una espesa niebla color ceniza tapaba el castillo por completo y era tan espesa que no se podía ver ni si quiera si alejabas demasiado tu mano... casi todos estaban en sus respectivas camas, Ron medio adormilado alcanza a sentir un aire muy frío pero a su vez también escucho una voz tenue que lo acompañaba...

-¿qué es eso?

Se sobresaltaron a dúo Ron y Harry, quedando parados uno delate del otro, Ron medio se tambaleo y por final termino sentado en su cama nuevamente y Harry observo por la ventana del cuarto al exterior del castillo, a través de la niebla que muy poco le dejaba ver solo pudo percibir un movimiento de las hojas de los árboles, y aunque aquel movimiento fue desalineado y brusco...

-no es nada Ron creo que a sido solo el movimiento de los árboles allá afuera...

Conforme Ron volvió a su cama, y Harry dándose por vencido al ver que no percibía mas nada allí a fuera también se acostó...

_Al DIA SIGUIENTE..._

_Luego de desayunar los dos muchachos se dispusieron a buscar a su amiga que no la habían visto en todo el día, o por lo menos desde que se habían levantado..._

_Pero mucho no debieron de buscar pues luego de unos minutos cuando se acercaban al lago cercano al castillo pudieron ver el rostro de su amiga detrás de un árbol... pero cuando se acercaron, ella empuña su varita..._

_-¡oye!(rezongó Ron frente a la actitud poco usual de su amiga Hermione cuando la varita quedo entre sus dos ojos)_

_-¿qué sucede?-pregunto Harry_

_-disculpa Ron, no sucede nada tan solo pase una noche un poco sobresaltada y al parecer sigo así..._

_aunque Hermione esbozó una tímida sonrisa la cual procuraba que sus amigos no se preocuparan, estos no muy convencidos de lo que su amiga decía..._

_-¿y que es lo que te tiene así?(pregunto Ron sin ninguna precaución)_

_-ya te dije estuve toda la noche así..._

_-Sí, pero... -Hermione le corto sus palabras con un fuerte ¡ya!-no es nada no te preocupes_

_pero una pelea enfrente de Harry, que momentos antes con pequeños gestos le comunicaba a su amigo que no siguiera discutiendo, volvía una y otra vez las necias palabras entre los dos... pero Harry no se preocupo mucho sobre aquello ya que algo capto su atención, este viro rápidamente a todos lados y nuevamente la voz en el viento se escucho... esta vez fue más fuerte y fue tan así que esta alcanzo a parar la ridícula pelea de los dos jóvenes exaltados... Harry al darse cuenta que sus amigos también la escuchaban agrego..._

_-conozco esa voz_

_-¿ustedes también la escuchan?(pregunto Hermione)_

_-pues si, ayer de noche la escuchamos Harry y yo (comento Ron)_

_Hermione un poco amedrentada se acerco a Harry y tomando a Ron del brazo y llevándolo a su lado comento en un pequeño tenor de secreto, -creo que no deberíamos decirle a nadie esto de las voces..._

_-¿por qué?(preguntaron a dúo un poco confusos Ron y Harry al ver que su amiga nuevamente sucumbía a parecerse una bolsa de nervios)_

_Hermione los miro con un toque de acrecentado perfeccionismo, y un poco inquieta..._

_-piensen esto... cuando Harry el primer día que escucho la voz y nos pregunto si la sentíamos, hasta ese momento nosotros no la percatamos... ¿No es cierto?...-Harry y Ron asintieron-, ella continuo... bueno por lo visto la voz solo nosotros la escuchamos, pues en este momento fuimos los únicos que nos dimos aludidos ante su presencia... -Harry miro a todos a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que todos seguían como si nada hubiera pasado... -¿y entonces?(pregunto desorientado Ron)_

_-creo que si solo nosotros le escuchamos quiere decir que lo que la o lo este produciendo se quiere comunicar solo con nosotros y no con los demás... -su voz había bajado varios grados de lo normal-_

_-creo que Hermione tiene razón, hasta que no sepamos que es lo que esta sucediendo o tengamos inicio de algo deberíamos callarnos y mantener esto entre nosotros y no decírselo absolutamente a nadie_

_Ron asintió con la cabeza y Hermione acompaso y a su vez agrego tragando levemente un momento antes –pero... ¿qué o quien será el de la voz?,¿tu dijiste que lo conocías Harry?_

_-no lo sé, solo dije que es un poco familiar su voz..._

_Hermione agrego a su cara una pista de desconsuelo..._

_El día continuo tranquilo, a pesar de la atmósfera que reinaba luego de aquella batalla en Hogwarts..._

Aunque el día les dejo un dejo de recuerdos extraños... pues ese día tenían clases de pociones con un profesor llamado Erasmus Lowell, este a pesar de su gran amabilidad con los alumnos se decía que más que profesor de pociones debía de ser profesor de astronomía ya que se pasaba viendo las estrellas en las oscuras y despejadas noches en Hogwarts y no faltaba el distintivo galardón de comentar las cosas extrañas que le habían sucedido... muchas veces Ron aludía a este como... un chiflado por las estrellas, y muchas veces decía que preferiría a Snape antes que a él,... claro esta que estos comentarios dejaban un poco alarmada a Hermione que nunca tubo mucho respeto, ni tampoco mucho cariño a aquel profesor... y en Harry dejaba un amargo recuerdo por lo que momentos antes de su muerte había visto y este sin saber que decir callaba su opinión, realmente Harry pensaba como seguirían siendo las clases con Snape, ya que a pesar de su odio mutuo y demás no podía decir que era mal profesor... en la cara de los tres se veía una leve extrañeza por Snape, algo que ninguno de los tres cuando se ponían a discutir sobre el asunto no entendían por que poseían aquel sentimiento... ni que hablar de los aun persistentes recuerdos sobre Dumbledore a quien se le extrañaba en todo Hogwarts...

En la tarde Harry y Ron estaban distraídos caminando por el interior de los pasillos del castillo cuando de repente Neville Longbottom se acerco a ellos con un jadeo de la larga corrida

_-¿qué sucede Neville?(pregunto Harry)_

_-Hermione me mando buscarlos y decirles que los necesita urgente... -Harry y Ron se miraron-... Neville prosiguió..._

_-dice que... el chico paró como quien hace un alto para descifrar una palabra sin sentido... pero igual continuo..._

_-dice que la voz los llama..._

un incomodo silencio que Neville no entendió y que Harry y Ron acompañaron con un gesto de desaprobación para su amiga por mandar a Longbottom decirle tal cosa...

_mientras caminaban a la biblioteca donde Neville les informo que se encontraba Hermione..._

_-¿por qué mando a Neville tal recado?_

_-¿no habíamos quedado en que no se lo íbamos a decir a nadie?(pregunto un poco impresionado Ron)_

_-lo mas seguro es que sea la persona mas recomendada para mandar un recado así, pues el nunca sospecharía del significado de las palabras Ron (comento Harry aludiendo a algún recuerdo que poseía de engaño al pobre Neville)_

_-pues si-afirmo Ron en el momento en que se dibujaba una sonrisa picaresca en el rostro de ambos..._

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca Hermione poseía el desiluminador que Dumbledore le había heredado a Ron...

_Ron la miro y pregunto...-¿qué sucede Hermione?,acto seguido al mirar las manos de su amiga...-¿qué haces con el desiluminador?...Hermione espero a que sus dos amigos se sentaran..._

_-Ron cuando iba caminando en busca de ustedes dos halle el desiluminador suspendido en el aire, y el cual apenas me acerque para tomarlo volví a sentir la voz extraña-Ron se miro extrañado-_

_-¿cómo lo encontraste suspendido en el aire si yo hoy en la mañana lo deje en la mesa de nuestro cuarto?-agrego rápidamente-...-tu me vistes ponerlo allí Harry..._

_-¡si!, es cierto pero lo mas extraño es que la voz salió de el desiluminador..._

_-bueno con respecto a ello ya sabemos que a trabes de él podemos comunicarnos, pero...todavía no he descubierto quien puede ser..._

_antes de que siguieran hablando un fuerte viento volvió a levantarse y esta vez alcanzaron a oír más que una leve voz a lo lejos...en diferencia ,esta vez oyeron una fuerte y clara voz que les decía que fueran a el anochecer al bosque prohibido..._

_Los tres chicos sintieron una obligación a cumplir esa especie de orden y no tenían el mismísimo ¿por qué?..._

_-lo vamos a hacer( dijo Harry sin pensarlo ni un minuto)_

_el viento paro...Ron un poco asustado por todo aquello temblando de pies a cabeza les dijo a sus amigos...-¿por que... que no...nosotros?...-sea lo que sea lo vamos a averiguar esta noche(afirmo Harry sin calmar a Ron, ni Hermione que había tomado el brazo de su amigo)..._


	3. Chapter 3

Sueño o realidad

_**Sueño o realidad**_

Faltaban diez minutos para la medianoche Harry, Ron y Hermione, se disponían a salir sigilosamente de la sala multipropósito, lugar donde habían quedado encontrarse los tres, Harry saco del monedero de piel de moke, la capa para hacerse invisible, y la coloco por encima de sus dos amigos, aun persistía la niebla que noche tras noche paresia intensificarse aun mas, por lo tanto los tres pensaban que nadie podría ver los tobillos descubiertos si en algún caso se les notaba, salieron al enorme patio del castillo y un silencio estremecedor reinaba allí...  
-¿Ron trajiste el desiluminador verdad? (pregunto Hermione)  
-si lo tengo en mi bolsillo 

Hermione pensó que en algún momento tal vez lo necesitarían  
la tensión era tan grande que esas fueron las únicas palabras que se escucharon en todo el recorrido hasta el pie del bosque prohibido, una vez allí, tuvieron la certeza de que nadie los seguía, ni andaba por las cercanías, y se quitaron la capa de invisibilidad, apenas pusieron un pie en el bosque una gran llama de tonalidades anaranjadas y rojas los rodeo, esta a medida que aumentaba cambiaba a diferentes tonalidades hasta llegar al negro , Ron callo al suelo casi sin respirar, Hermione y Harry se taparon la cara con la mano, y en pocos segundos todo se esfumo...  
Ron tan rápido como pudo reaccionar... chillo  
-ese.. . pero no puede ser... ¡ese es un truco que Fred me enseño hace un tiempo y me dijo que seria parte de un implemento para la tienda!,  
apenas se escucharon esos comentarios de Ron, sus amigos se miraron entre sí y un poco apenados se iban a disponer a hablarle a Ron, pero este salió como flecha hacia el profundo bosque...  
-¡Ron! (grito Hermione)  
-regresa Ron ( siguió gritando Harry pero este no los escuchaba)  
paresia que algo lo estuviera jalando hacia las profundidades del bosque pues corría tan rápido que sus amigos por poco lo perdían...  
-¡dije que no quería volver a este condenado bosque! (replico Harry)  
- debemos pararlo antes de que nos meta en problemas... Petrificus Totalus... Hermione había lanzado un encantamiento petrificando a Ron y este en el instante se desplomo en el suelo...  
Cuando jadeando se acercaron a su amigo inmóvil, este poseía una cara de quien mataría al que se atrevió a hacerle tal cosa, con un ligero movimiento de varita Harry lo libero del hechizo...  
-¿están locos?  
-¿nosotros locos?, si tú eras quien corría de senfrenado  
-estoy seguro que es Fred, solo él conocía ese truco  
Hermione dulcemente tomo el brazo de Ron y luego lo abrazo, y continuo...  
-Ron... su voz se entrecortaba... Fred esta muerto... y no se puede revivir a los muertos...  
Harry sintió un escalofrío estremecedor cuando oyó decir aquello a su amiga... y al instante ella y Ron ,que había entrado un poco en si se quedaron mirando, con la sensación de que los tres estaban pensando lo mismo...  
-la piedra de la resurrección esta destruida ¿verdad? (pregunto apabullado Ron)  
-perdida diría yo (comento con un hilo de voz Harry)  
-en este bosque... las ultimas palabras de Hermione nuevamente eran las que quedaban sonando como pequeñas monedas en un vacío monedero...

-jamás nadie volverá a encontrarla... ni para bien, ni para mal.. . –aludió Harry tratando de espantar todo confuso pensamiento...  
en el momento que Hermione iba a insinuar una palabra, una fuerte luz los encandilo, y enseguida el suelo tocaron por su propia voluntad para evitar cualquier hechizo de ataque, pero en cambio la luz se fue desvaneciendo y solo quedo a lo lejos, Harry y sus amigos se dispusieron con sigilo a caminar hacia la luz apenas visible...  
-Manténganse alerta y todos juntos... ordeno Harry  
nuevamente se quedo todo en silencio y la oscuridad los invadía,  
-¿qué rayos esta pasando? –refunfuño Ron  
-no sé pero tratemos de estar juntos...  
pero nuevamente la sorpresa y el nerviosismo se activo cuando una luz mayor a la anterior los alcanzo de la nada...  
Hermione lanzo un hechizo escudo a modo de protegerlos a los tres... luego de un momento tras la luz se pudo ver una delgada y alta figura...  
Harry y Ron no salían de su admiración  
-¡FRED! ¿?... en un hilo de voz mantuvo Hermione..  
-parece que hubieran visto un fantasma (exclamo Fred al ver el rostro de los tres  
-¡no puede ser!, pero... ¿cómo?  
-si lo se hay mucho que explicar pero primero déjeme presentarles la persona que me salvo la vida... o... algo por el estilo ...una voz un tanto amargada reclamo a Fred...  
-si sigues hablando juro que te convertiré en un inferí ...

detrás de un árbol una oscura capa , de tonos negruzcos se fue asomando...  
a Hermione se le paralizo el corazón, Ron y Harry pegaron un salto al ver que un negro cabello se asomaba...  
-¡Snape!.. .gritaron los tres en una perfecta sincronización...  
-no sean tontos, no es Snape ... ella es la profesora Morgana Pretman.. .  
-en realidad seré futura profesora... una sonrisa sensible se ilumino en su rostro, el parecido en la oscuridad era extremo a Snape, salvo que era mujer, cuando se fueron acercando al castillo y las primeras luces tocaron el rostro de Morgana, se pudo ver detalladamente su semblante... un rostro muy blanco, parecido a la porcelana con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, detalle que ya la diferenciaban de dicho profesor al que la compararon en primera instancia... cada vez que la miraban mas diferencias saltaban... si bien su cabello era negro, su corte poseía cierta sutilidad y un movimiento increíble, con pequeños bucles que pasaban los hombros, sus ojos eran de un marrón muy oscuro, y su estatura era ligeramente mas baja que la de Snape...  
cuando entraron en el castillo todo estaba en silencio ...pero alguien había notado su presencia...  
-¿qué hacen a estas horas por los pasillos del castillos señor Potter, señorita Granger... y antes de que la profesora Mcgonagall pudiera seguir sus ojos entumecidos se posaron sobre Fred...  
-¿alg... alguien me pued... puede decir que es todo esto? (exclamo sin encontrar respuesta)  
La nueva profesora que allí estaba viendo todo con cierto aire temeroso... socorrió a Minerva cuando casi tambaleaba...  
-Minerva creo que yo debo explicar todo esto... y Morgana miro a los cuatro jóvenes y tomo a Minerva por el brazo y todos se dirigieron al despacho del director...

Una vez allí Morgana comenzó...  
- Luego de enterarme sobre la batalla de Hogwarts, decidí emprender un viaje hasta aquí, desde mi país en América, pero lo que encontré fue mucho dolor y una batall a casi a su fin , en mi camino pude ver mucha gente luchando por sus razones ya barios que estaban por morir pude salvarlos, pero hay otras personas a las cuales tuve que dejar , pues estaba mas allá de mis posibilidades, entre esas personas que salve estaba Fred... Antes de que Morgana siguiera Hermione interrumpió...  
-como es que usted salvo a Fred si... su voz entrecorto... si nosotros enterramos su cuerpo...  
Morgana miro a la joven con un aire de desprecio desvanecí ente...  
-lo que ustedes enterraron fue solo un falso cuerpo... un cuerpo de un mortifago que yo transforme.. . porque momentos antes yo me cruce con Fred y de esa forma... agrego... supe como era.. . miro a Ron... tu hermano , por si esa era la duda, fue así que sabia las características físicas de Fred...  
Fred burlón comento...  
-y no digas que más conoces de mí...  
pero la risueña cara de Fred disminuyo en un suspiro cuando los muy oscuros ojos de Morgana lo miraron desafiante... tratando de indicarle que no era momento de bromas... Morgana prosiguió...  
-luego de esconder a Fred en un lugar seguro para que nadie lo descubriera me dedique a atender mas gente...  
Nuevamente Morgana fue interrumpida esta vez por Harry...  
-pero... ¿cómo es que usted salvo a Fred de la muerte pues nosotros lo dejamos ... bueno sin vida? ...  
Un silencio un tanto abrumador se dio paso... 

**Bueno hasta aquí dos personajes nuevos han entrado a la historia, el profesor de pociones Erasmus Lowell hasta este momento tan solo un obsesionado con las estrellas, y la profesora Morgana Pretman... que se sabrá mas de ella en los siguientes capítulos...**

**Ha vuelto a la vida Fred weasly , y esta reinando una atmósfera un tanto confusa, con los nuevos sucesos .**


	4. Chapter 4

¿La verdad o la mentira?

Morgana quedo en un estado no muy confiable….

Y dijo…

-Chicos creo que se equivocaron, Fred no estaba sin vida cuando yo lo halle

Hermione, frunció su seño y enseguida agrego

no entiendo!

Hermione se preparaba para enumerar una larga lista de cosas, y allí procedió…

-Profesora usted dijo que había visto a Fred antes de su muerte.. ¿Como es que lo vio?, ¿en que momento se encontró en la batalla con el? , ¿Y porque no lo ayudo si venia a luchar en la batalla?

Esto hizo que McGonagall quien aun estaba abatida por todo lo acontecido y todavía recordando nuevamente la batalla mirara con curiosidad a Morgana, y así también Harry y Ron… Morgana bajo su mirada hasta un oscuro hoyuelo en el suelo….

Esta bien les diré lo sucedido como fue realmente…(con voz de esconder un gran y doloroso secreto)

Yo vine desde América , huyendo de mis padres , quienes dijeron que yo seria una amenaza para los maravillosos planes de un mago tenebroso , un mago que con tan solo escuchar su nombre me provocaba terror ….

Harry interrumpió…con voz gruesa y rencorosa

-Voldemort

-exacto (exclamo Morgana y se levanto de su silla colocándose detrás de las espaldas de harry y ron )

descubrí que mis padres juraron lealtad a este malvado mago cuando aun estaba en el colegio

que colegio (pregunto Ron)

Mc Gonagall se levanto y giro al cuadro donde se encontraba el rostro de Dumbledore…

-este mismo colegio (dijo con voz segura y un tanto fría )

La voz de Minerva fue como si un témpano cayera sin aviso…

-Cuando ingresaste al colegio con Harry , ron , Hermione , y Fred mi asombro no me dejo ver realmente quien eras… ahora con tu historia ya esta mas que claro ,y recordé aquella fría niña , con gran capacidad para las pociones y muy buena en sus hechizos , característica que el mismísimo Lord Voldemort apreciaría sin duda no es cierto señorita Pretman?

La mirada de Morgana se volvió fría y congelada , tanto que su mirada hizo poner piel de gallina a harry , ya que sus ojos se parecían al rencor que el sentía cuando Snape le hablaba…Morgana no desistió de aquella mirada , y se acerco apoyándose sobre una mesa en forma acusadora como un juez hacia minerva y dijo….

-si cualidades que cualquier mago podría querer aprovechar , pero…(voltio y miro a harry)…pero fui mas fuerte que su maldad , o no señorita McGonagall?

Minerva que estaba un poco mas que fría , se fue movilizando hasta llegar al costado de Morgana y prosiguió…

-Por suerte aun hay gente que se puede dar cuenta de las cosas a tiempo…(un silencio invadió, ni Ron , ni Hermione , ni harry entendían nada)…acaso eso le recuerda a alguien? Pregunto minerva sin darse cuenta que Morgana había cambiado su gesto a un rostro amargado y de pocos amigos…

no se porque debería recordar a alguien con ello ,(antes de que minerva siguiera con sus insinuaciones)..

ahora creo que deberíamos seguir con la aclaración del hecho y dejar estas cosas para dramas domésticos no minerva?

Sin esperar respuesta Morgana se acerco nuevamente el trío allí presente, y siguió…

-si fue este colegio al que vine , conocí a tus padres Harry , pero antes de que sucediera todo tuve que marcharme y fueron ellos quienes salvaron mi vida , ocultando mi rastro a ojos de mis padres que solo estaban detrás de mi para que dejase de ser una molestia…

Una vez fuera del alcance de mis padres , pude comenzar una vida , en otro continente , mago de aquellos lugares me acogieron , y enseñaron muchas cosas , y me enseñaron a descubrir un poder que llevo guardado , poder que no es lo mejor que te puede pasar pero en fin logre aprovechar , y sacar lo mejor de el!

Hermione , la miro y pregunto…

-y que poder es ese?

Minerva insidio como un cuchillo…

-el de poder ver el futuro…

Morgana se exalto un poco y subió su voz…

no es solo ver el futuro, no es solo poder llegar antes de que sucedan las cosas, nada de eso es cierto y nada de eso sirvió para ayudarlos!! (casi la voz de Morgana quebró)

solo puedo ver el futuro de la persona o lugar ,que realmente…(suspiro)…que realmente quiera saber y de su alrededor si así lo deseo , y solo puedo verlo en el momento mas agonizante si es en una persona en la que pienso

Una lágrima rodó por las rosadas mejillas de Morgana…

-por el afecto hacia este colegio un vano recuerdo en instante vino a mi y fue suficiente para saber y ver lo que iba a suceder

por más que me apure solo pude salvar algunas vidas y no fue mucho con lo que colabore…

Dejo caer su cuerpo a peso muerto sobre una silla…

Hermione se acerco y procuro dejar unas palabras d consuelo…

-no tiene la culpa de nada , señorita Pretman , hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance…

Minerva que parecía un témpano color esmeralda , tomo un calido rostro como quien arrepintiese de lo dicho…

La señorita Granger tiene razón Morgana , tu hiciste lo que estaba a tu alcance y lo pasado no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos viviendo…

Morgana volvió a incorporarse…

-siento que pude haber hecho algo mas que solo cruzarme de brazos al otro lado del continente… (Acentuó Morgana)

Minerva comento…

-muchas veces no se logra lo que se quiere , cada uno tiene un cometido en esta vida , muchas veces la vida de unos depende de acciones muy por fuera de las que podemos llegar a hacer o comprender nosotros, y no tenemos porque echarnos las culpas, yo creo que has traído un regalo muy preciado el poder haberle salvado la vida a un alumno de este colegio

Minerva sonrió dulcemente, Fred inflo su pecho , y Harry, Hermione y Ron , se miraron entre ellos…

-Bueno creo que es hora de ir a dormir…

Todos se quedaron mirando…

Nadie de aquella habitación había dicho aquello…

De repente un rostro un poco arrugado , y con nariz pequeña pero sin perder la elegancia apareció de entre las sombras… era Erasmus quien desde que pertenecía al colegio había ayudado mucho a Minerva y quien ella Quería mucho!

-Oh mi querido Erasmus eras tu, si creo que es hora de irnos a dormir, mañana será un día muy movido…

Morgana miro con desagrado a Erasmus, los cuatro chicos allí presentes se miraron y miraron a minerva…

Bueno chicos creo que es hora de irnos , ( sugirió Morgana)

Fred yo te llevo a tu cuarto y ustedes tres vaya a dormir, y por favor no se queden en el camino si?

Hermione , Ron y Harry se fueron a sus habitaciones, y Morgana llevo a Fred a su habitación…

Minerva y Erasmus procuraron hacer lo mismo…

Luego de dejar a Fred en su cuarto Morgana procuro salir del colegio…y dirigiéndose a las cercanías del bosque , hacia la casa de _Hagrid _, una vez en la puerta de la enorme cabaña, toco a la puerta…

-quien rayos es a esta hora!!(Refunfuñó Hagrid)

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Morgana ,

-Oh Oh!!, señorita pretman disculpe si la ofendí por algo que dije

-descuida _Hagrid _ (respondió morgana)…solo vine a ver si podrías conseguirme alguna hierva para curar heridas de mordedura de serpiente…

Hagrid se preocupo y observo a Morgana en su totalidad…

Esta lastimada , señorita , la mordió uno de esos bichos ponzoñosos?...

Morgana sonrió un poco ..

-no no tranquilo solo es que me gustaría tener un poco de esas hiervas y como tu sabes ya que eres el cuidador del bosque allí esta lleno de ella…

-oh sii, hay muchas de ellas si, mañana por la tarde se las llevo a su despacho esta bien profesora…

-Profesora?

-Profesora? Esta usted bien?


End file.
